


Chills

by kaedechan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hinakoma - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedechan/pseuds/kaedechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes, the chills you get when you see his face, when you hear his voice, when he says your name - well, sometimes they’re just what you call them - chills. And yet, sometimes they’re… warmer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chills

 

Nagito Komaeda gives you the chills.

 

He’s obviously the sort of ‘different’ that puts deep frowns and furrowed eyebrows on confused faces, the sort of ‘different’ that makes you glance behind your shoulder when you feel his presence, the sort of ‘different’ that moves you to gnash your teeth in an attempt to drown out the sound of his voice.

 

His voice gives you the chills.

 

Light and airy, but with audible undertones of the bitterness that only comes from living without hope for far, far too long - his voice is almost like no other. Usually, he chooses his words carefully, delicately, and never picks a word without purpose. His language is burned in your memory - his soaring cries of “hope”, his low curse of “despair”, the earnest call of your name - always _your_ name.

 

The way he says it gives you the chills.

 

Komaeda… everything about him is a bit.. off. A bit too this, a bit too that, a bit too… too… you can’t find a word that fits. Could there even be a word that fits him? _One word_ that can sum up Komaeda, each and every part to him? You decide there isn’t.

 

His appearance, even, is peculiar. His body is slender, fragile-looking, his frailty enhanced by the whimsical tufts of white hair, fading into a slightly darker color at the ends (why is that, you wonder - has it been like that since birth?) and also by the baggy jacket he always wears. It may be a weird parka, but it suits him, you think. Green is a nice color next to his pale skin. (Not that you’ve noticed.) And the design on his shirt is interesting, though you have no clue what it is. His appearance is peculiar, yes, but not altogether unpleasant. And the most important part… of anyone’s appearance, really… the face. _His_ face.

 

His face, well… his face gives you chills.

 

Sometimes, the chills you get when you see his face, when you hear his voice, when he says your name - well, sometimes they’re just what you call them - chills. And yet, sometimes they’re… warmer. You’re not sure why. It really is strange, how -

 

“Hinata-kun?”

 

And, of course, _he_ is the one who disturbs your thoughts. He stands awkwardly behind you, feet bare in the sand.

 

“Sorry to bother you...it’s just, ah, I was wondering if you’d like to join me? Nanami-san was teaching me how to play some of her games, and Sonia-san suddenly dragged her away for something… and it’s a two-player game, so…” he’s slowly shuffled forward, so that he’s standing right next to you. “...And, I thought they were interesting… Ah, but if you don’t want to, it’s fine! I’m sure you were appreciating having time to yourself, and I ruined it…”

 

You can’t help but smile to yourself. He’s rambling.

 

“Yeah, sure, Komaeda. I like Nanami’s games too, you know. And you weren’t really interrupting anything, so don’t worry.”

 

Strange that you are so willing to accompany him. Strange that you agreed to spend time with him without even thinking. Strange that you seek him out time and time again, even knowing what you know about him. Strange that, instead of being afraid of him, or resenting him, you’ve come to find his presence a comfort, even with how frustrated he makes you feel. Strange that you don’t really care if it _is_ strange. You don’t care at all.

 

“Really?! Ah, that’s great! I’m relieved to know I haven’t burdened you, Hinata-kun.

...Let’s get going, shall we?”

 

He offers you his hand, meaning to help you up - and you take it.

 

Strange that the feeling of his hand in yours…

...gives you chills.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing these characters, so feel free to give me constructive criticism - or a compliment! I really appreciate you reading this.
> 
> EDIT: fixed it up a bit. not by much, but boy am I picky.. Being picky is a blessing and a curse, I guess.


End file.
